From Flames to Embers
by FlamingLeadPipes
Summary: A poem about Ace from life to death.


"Garp," the man began,  
Face lit by a single flame,  
The man who obtained everything,  
Riches, power and fame.

"Can you believe this, Garp?"  
He asked as he smiled,  
"A child's about to be born..."  
"My child."

"Unfortunately," continued the pirate,  
His shackles chimed as he stood,  
"I'll have left this world by the time that happens."  
And Garp now understood.

The Pirate King approached,  
He moved slowly toward the marine,  
They now stood face to face,  
With only the prison bars in between.

"I trust you as much as I would my own crew,"  
Darkness took over light and no longer they could see,  
Roger smiled wider and back came the flame,  
"Protect him for me."

That's how it all began,  
The life of Portgas D Ace,  
Who had sat in harsher shackles,  
In such a similar place.

The man who's wide smile,  
Could brighten anyone's day,  
And who's full hearty laugh,  
Could lead any fears astray.

Who's loyalty and kindness,  
Was matched by very few,  
And who's warm jolly nature,  
Could bring smiles throughout crew.

Along with an odd politeness,  
And a narcoleptic condition,  
To The Whitebeard Pirates,  
He was definitely a worthy addition.

But underneath his loveable exterior,  
Was a coldness hidden deep within,  
Filled with blame and self hatred,  
That was kindled by a single sin.

Because he had _his_ blood in his veins,  
It was a crime in itself,  
To be related to a monster,  
Was to condemn death upon oneself.

His father's name forever chased him,  
Uttered with murderous intent,  
And as if it were his own shadow,  
It haunted him wherever he went.

And the people's hatred and detest,  
Lead his mind to believe the same,  
'Should I have been born?'  
Were the words plaguing his brain.

He shouldn't have been allowed to live,  
He was trash, worthless scum,  
He should be punished and tortured,  
All because he was _his_ son.

And it was this very same belief,  
That inflamed his prosecution,  
And fuelled the venom and malice,  
That decided his execution.

But from this hate came a goal,  
For which a pirate he became,  
To make his life worth living,  
And make sure everyone knew his name.

He decided to take on the world,  
He would stand up to this enemy,  
"I don't care if the whole world,  
Refuses to accept me!"

"I'll become a great pirate,  
And prove I'm better than them all!"  
He stood facing the sea,  
Standing proud, strong and tall.

And he yelled out to the world,  
Envisioning his invincible cruise.  
"I won't run from anybody!  
"I will never loose!"

"I'm gonna make sure,  
The whole world knows my name!"  
But if he hadn't met his brothers,  
It would never have been the same.

He wouldn't have had any hope,  
No goal to fight back,  
No will to even live,  
For his world would be pure black.

Because somehow one will,  
Had overrun his hateful thoughts,  
He must protect the youngest brother,  
And another allegation this brought.

To do this he must live,  
He must survive another day,  
For Luffy was weak and lonely,  
And would quickly erode away.

And it wasn't just Luffy who needed him,  
Ace needed Luffy too,  
To have the will to live,  
And the happiness to get through.

So Ace promised to protect him,  
And to never die he agreed.  
Then they promised one another,  
To live life regretless and free.

And so for seven more years,  
The brothers trained everyday,  
They became stronger and stronger,  
For when they went their own way.

Then Ace left for the seas,  
At the age of seventeen,  
To soon be travelling and laughing,  
Fighting pirates and marines.

The Spade Pirates were soon formed,  
And a bounty was earned,  
A warlord position offered,  
And enemies were burned.

But his life took a turn,  
When he was offered a place,  
Among the Whitebeard Pirates,  
And kept at their base.

And after countless times,  
Of going after Whitebeard's head,  
With all his strength directed,  
But he hadn't even bled.

Still, there arms were open,  
They still offered him a bed,  
They still wanted him to join,  
And still tried to keep him fed.

And they all seemed so happy,  
Each and every one,  
They were as close as a family,  
And were each a beloved son.

So when his head was in his arms,  
And he was well out of the way,  
He asked Marco a question,  
"Why do you call him your father, anyway?"

Marco stopped and he smiled,  
"Because he calls us his sons,"  
He knew his father's reasons,  
More than anyone.

"To the rest of the world,  
we're all just outcasts," he said,  
And at this comment,  
Ace raised his head.

"It makes us happy!"  
He exclaimed with joy,  
As he remembered each brother,  
As just a lonely boy.

But with this family,  
They had each found a place,  
Somewhere they were accepted,  
As soon did Ace.

But he never realised,  
Until he awaited his last breath,  
Until they all came willing to die,  
Just to save him from death.

That he was truly loved.  
And for devil's blood they'd forgive,  
They all strongly believed,  
That he deserved to live.

And for that he was happy,  
Happier than he had ever been.  
And finally he dismissed,  
His wretched blood within.

He wanted to live,  
For he could finally see,  
How much he was wanted,  
And loved at sea.

Luffy emerged from the battle,  
And arrived with his famous grin,  
They ran together once more,  
They might finally win.

His flames sprung free again,  
Burning past the caged hell,  
And towards the never ending sea,  
Until the Vivre card fell.

Then he lay limp in Luffy's arms,  
And he could feel his end ahead,  
But he was content with this ending,  
Taking his brother's death instead.

And Ace was at ease,  
It was fine for him to go,  
His brother was in good hands,  
Not alone like long ago.

His heartbeat grew faint,  
Luffy could feel him going cold,  
Darkness overtaking the flames,  
He was loosening his hold.

"Oyaji... everyone... And you, Luffy.."  
He whispered with his dying breath,  
Even though... I carry the blood of a demon..."  
Awaiting his inevitable death.

The man who finally felt loved,  
And who lived life regretless and free,  
With his last strength he cried,  
"Thank you for loving me!"

Although he is gone,  
He shall be always be loved and remembered,  
Even though his bright warm flame,  
Has turned to dying embers.

Ace, May your soul be eternal,  
Your brave soul shall always be with us.

* * *

HAPPY BIRTHDAY ACE!

I almost had a heart attack when I realised I was writing in past tense... I tried to experiment with using quotes throughout, which was fun. But the poem does feel kinda jumpy to me, but I hope it's alright.

Thank you so much to Jazzy26 for requesting this poem! It was a lot of fun and a good challenge!

Please review! I would love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
